


With You

by MizzYukiko



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Slight Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzYukiko/pseuds/MizzYukiko
Summary: Everything is going fine in Sujeong and Jumin's married life. They are as happy as they can be and everything was perfect. But when someone from the past comes and threatens their loved ones safety, will they stick together to protect the people they love? Or will their trust crumble once they start to keep secrets from each other?





	1. The New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I will update randomly depends on my mood. Lol. Enjoy reading ^^  
> My MC has a name btw, I'm not used to writing the main character as MC ^^'  
> Her name is pronounced as 'Soo-jung'.  
> P.s: English is not my native language so please bear with me ^^'  
> Update 3/11/2016 : Title changed to 'The Life of Mrs Han' (previously 'The Daily Life of Mrs Han')  
> Update 26/6/2018: Summary Updated  
> Update 15/8/2018: Title and Summary changed. Previously titled 'The Life of Mrs Han'

Jaehee is trying to calm the already shaking Sujeong as the stylist tries to apply makeup on the bride-to-be.

“Keep calm, Sujeong. The stylist is trying to put makeup on you.” She said calmly as she held Sujeong’s hands.

Sujeong looked at her friend with a nervous look.

“Jaehee, what if he suddenly decides that I’m not good enough for him? What if he thinks that I’m marrying him for his money? I’m scared!” Sujeong said worriedly as tears started to form at the brim of her eyes.

Jaehee smiled as she wipes Sujeong’s tears, “Sujeong, I know that Mr Han can be an insensitive jerk at times and a little bit harsh. But I doubt that he’ll think like that. He loves you more than he loves Elizabeth 3rd. I thought he had already made it clear to you a few times before?” The short-haired woman said with a knowing smile making the bride-to-be blush.

**_Knock Knock!_ **

Both of their attention averted to the door and standing there was Seven with the cheeky smile of his.

“Can I come in?” He asked in a playful tone.

“Sure, come in,” Jaehee called him in before the man stands in front of the bride-to-be and he gaped at the woman in front of him.

“Damn, you look good Sujeong. Jumin is one lucky dude!” He complimented.

Sujeong smiled at his words and nods shyly.

He chuckled, “You know it’s not too late to run from the cat mum, right? We can elope and get married at the space station.” He teased her earning a frown from Jaehee before he was smacked at his back.

“You know Mr Han will kill you if you do that, right?” She said as a reminder.

He laughed and backs away from Sujeong as he fixes his glasses, “Chill, I’m just kidding. Or am I?” He continued to tease them.

“Sorry Seven, I have no plans to run from the wedding.” Sujeong laughs at him.

Seven puts a hand on his chest to act as if he was hurt by the rejection, “Ouch, I’m hurt.” He said before smiling again.

“Where’s Yoosung and Zen?” Sujeong asked as the stylist continued doing her makeup.

“Yoosung called me just now, he said he just woke up and is on his way here.” Said Jaehee.

“And Zen is on his way too. He said he had a photo shoot today and he’ll be coming a bit late.” Seven said as he sat on the couch in the room.

Sujeong nods as she waits for the stylist to get her makeup done. She knows that Jumin is in the lobby with his parents, greeting the guests and she’s still waiting for her family to come and meet her before the wedding starts.

“Sujeong, you’re shaking again.” Jaehee held her hand again as if trying to calm her down.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Sujeong said with a small smile.

The door knocked again and Seven stood up to open the door. He invites the people who knocked on the door before tapping Sujeong’s shoulder.

“Look who came,” He said.

Sujeong turned around and a wide smile crept across her face before she stood up to hug them.

“Sujin! Mom! You came!” She said excitedly as she hugged her older brother and mother.

Her older brother, Sujin, chuckled before he held her shoulder.

“My baby sis is finally getting married! Oh my god, I can’t believe this! Gosh, you grew up so fast!” He said with a sad face.

“Our Sujeong is going to enter a new stage in her life. She’s no longer our precious baby.” Said Mrs Hwang as she cried a bit.

Sujeong pouts as she also felt sad seeing them like this, “Mom…Sujin…Don’t cry…” She said sadly.

Seven handed her a tissue when he sees that she is starting to tear up, “Sujeong, you don’t want to walk down the aisle looking like a zombie right?” He said when Sujeong gave him a questioning look before taking the tissue from him and wipes her tears.

He then turned to her mother and older brother and introduces himself as her friend and Jaehee did the same as well. They then waited for Sujeong to finish her makeup and hair before she puts on her wedding dress and veil.

“Let’s take a picture before we leave to the hall. I want to meet my future brother-in-law and see if he’s a good match for my baby sis.” Sujin said as he cracks his knuckles.

“Don’t worry, Sujin. He’s a nice man. It’s too bad you were not there when he came to meet me and your father for your sister’s hand in marriage a few months ago.” Mrs Hwang said with a smile.

Sujin scoffed, “We’ll see.”

“Okay then, Mrs Hwang and Sujin, please sit beside Sujeong. I’ll take the pictures for you.” Said Seven, acting as if he hadn’t heard anything.

Sujeong was seated on the couch in the middle of the room as her older brother and mother sat beside her.

After their picture was taken, Mrs Hwang and Sujin left the room and went straight to the ceremony hall.

“Sujeong, why is your brother not around when you and Jumin went to your parent’s house? And why didn’t your father come?” Jaehee asked.

“Oh, my brother was on a mission that time. He’s in the special force army. And my father is going to be a bit late because he has a meeting with his subordinate. He’s in the army as well.” Sujeong explained.

Jaehee looked a bit shocked to hear that as she didn’t know that much about Sujeong’s family before turning to Seven.

“You knew about this right?” She asked.

The latter nods, “I do. But I don’t know her father and brother’s ranks in the army.” He said.

“Why don’t you know?” Jaehee asked.

“Because I don’t want to?”

Jaehee rolled her eyes and looked at Sujeong who is now done with her makeup and dress. She then looks at her watch before she guides Sujeong towards the door.

“The ceremony is about to start. Let’s go before Mr Han thinks we kidnapped you or something.” Said Jaehee.

Sujeong chuckled at her friend’s word before she followed her towards the ceremony hall. She saw Jumin waiting for her in front of the big double door and he was talking to his father before his attention averted to her. He took out his hand to her and she accepted it gladly before he kissed the back of her hand.

“You look gorgeous, Princess.” He complimented with a smile.

She blushed a bit and had her head down in embarrassment, “T-thank you.”

She hears him chuckle and looks up, he is looking at her with an adoring look, making her feel calm.

He turned to her and whispered in her ear, “Are you ready, Princess?”

Her only response is a smile and a nod before he lightly kisses her lips as the attendants signalled to him that they are opening the double doors.

Jumin then linked their arm before the double door opened and flashlights coming from the cameras surrounded them almost instantly before they even walk in the ceremony hall.

They walk down the aisle and Sujeong smiled when she spots her parents and brother sitting not far from the altar.

She smiles sweetly towards and continues to walk with Jumin until they reached the altar where the officiant is already waiting. They faced each other as the officiant starts his speech about marriage before the officiant told them to exchange rings.

Jumin took the ring from its velvet case and held Sujeong’s hand, he smiled at her as he slid the ring onto her ring finger. The small diamond ring shone under the light and he was a bit disappointed that he can’t get her a better one as she wants a simple ring only.

Sujeong then took another similar ring but bigger than hers and slid it into his finger as well. The officiant then finally announces they are husband and wife.

Jumin looked at her and his gaze softens. He felt happy and he can feel this warm feeling in his chest as he touched her face softly.

“Thank you for being my wife, Princess. I love you.” He said softly.

Sujeong smiled, “I love you too.” She said before he kissed her.

The newlyweds can hear the RFA members cheering (minus Jaehee) and clapping in delight, followed by the other guests.

They pulled away and face the guests with wide smiles on their face.


	2. Getting Used To It

“Good morning, Mrs Han. Your breakfast is ready.”

Sujeong jumped a bit after being greeted like that as soon as she steps out of Jumin’s (now their) bedroom. She blinked a few times before she cracked a small awkward smile.

“O-oh…Okay, thank you. I’ll eat after I shower.” She said and bowed her head a bit.

The maid in front of her nods, “As you wish, Mrs Han.”

Sujeong returned to their bedroom and went straight to the bathroom and fill in the tub. She sat on a bench in the bathroom and sighed as she played with her fingers before she heard a faint meow and saw Elizabeth 3rd approaching her.

“Hey there, Elly.” She said as she picks her up and chuckling thinking that she’s the only one who can call Elizabeth ‘Elly’ and gets away with it.

Sujeong then caresses Elizabeth’s fur before the cat jumps down from her lap when she hears the door room opens and footsteps nearing the bathroom.

She then hears the door being knocked before Jumin enters with a wet hair from sweat, she guesses that he just came back from his 30-minute workout.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well? " Jumin asked as he approaches her and giving her a kiss.

"I did. I'm a bit sad that I woke up and you're not there beside me." She pouts and earning a chuckle from her husband.

"Now that I'm here, why don't we take a bath together?" He said with a smile making her blush.

"My intentions are innocent, nothing dirty. Unless...you want it to be dirty of course." He teased her when he sees how red her face was.

"Since when do you like teasing people?" She asked a bit flustered.

"No more talking, Princess. Let's take a bath and have our breakfast." Jumin picks up his wife in one try before he strips off her clothes and the both of them jumps into the tub.

It took them half an hour before they finally left the bathroom and get dressed. They were just fooling around and playing with the bubbles. Though at first Jumin thought it was a game for kids ("But I'm still a kid!" "Sujeong dear, you're turning 23 this September."). It was really amusing to him to see her in her kid mode. He then felt an arm wrapped around his torso and turns around to see Sujeong giving him a back hug.

"You smell nice." She said as she buried her nose in his back, inhaling the musky scent of his cologne. It was calming.

He smiles and turned to her, "Glad you like it."

She giggled when he started kissing her neck, tickling her in the process. The tickling stops when Elizabeth purred and rubs her body at Jumin's feet.

"I think Elly is jealous that I get more attention than her from you." Sujeong joked when Jumin picks up the cat.

Jumin then turned to Elizabeth before caressing her white fur, "Don't worry Elizabeth, you will still get my attention. But Sujeong will get the most attention for sure. Sorry about that." He said to the cat as if she can actually understand him.

"Let's get down for breakfast. I feel bad for letting the maids wait for us." Sujeong said as Jumin lets the cat go before they walk hand-in-hand towards the dining area and was greeted by the maids.

The maids greet them with a bow as they wait for them to sit down before they start arranging their breakfast. Sujeong thanked the maids each time sets down the plate and food. She felt awkward when they gave her a weird look as if she had grown horns on her forehead.

 _I guess they didn’t expect me to say anything._ She thought to herself as she smiles politely to the maids serving them. After the maids were done serving Jumin and Sujeong, they back off slowly and wait for them to finish the food.

Sujeong gave Jumin a look when she notices the maids standing beside them, “Why are they standing there?” She asks.

Jumin gave the maids a short glance before turning back at Sujeong, “They’re there just in case we need anything.” He explains, “Let's eat. The food’s getting cold.” He said as he starts to eat.

She turns to the maids waiting for them, “Have you guys eaten yet?” She asks with concern written on her face. The maids look at each other when she asked them that question. It felt weird to them since Jumin never cared to talk with them and now his wife is the complete opposite of him.

“Uh…Yes, we have, Mrs Han.” The head maid said with a small smile.

“I see. Thank you for the meals!” She thanked them brightly making the maids feel weirder.

How did the ice cold Han Jumin fell for someone as warm and cheerful like Sujeong? That was the question they had in their minds.

Sujeong ate the food in front of her silently as Jumin watches her from his seat. He smiled when he saw how concern she was whether the maids here have had their breakfast. It warms his heart thinking that this person in front of him is his. He can feel the questioning look from the maids when Sujeong asks them whether they have eaten or not since he’d never cared to talk to them unless it's regarding the work they’ve done.

“Thank you for the food!” Sujeong said after finishing her food. She was about to take her plate to the kitchen when the maids stop her.

“Mrs Han! Please let us do the dishes.” The maid said as she takes the plate from Sujeong.

“But-“ Sujeong was about to protest when the maid just left and went to the kitchen with her plate.

Jumin stood beside her and smiled in amusement.

“You’re going to have to get use to this. You’re not going to lift even a finger in this house. Because you’re the queen here.” He said as he puts both his hands on his wife’s shoulders.

“I don’t know, Jumin.” She said making him furrow his eyebrows. “What don’t you know?” he asks.

She sighed, “I don’t know if I can let other people do things that I’m supposed to do. I feel weird.” She said honestly.

He grinned at her amusingly.

“Well, if you’d like, I can ask them to come every day except for Saturday and Sunday once you start your studies. How’s that sound to you?” He suggested.

She looks at him and hummed as she thinks about it.

“I think I can do that.” She smiled.

Jumin then walks to the kitchen and talked with the head maid before returning to her.

“They agreed as well. So you can rest for the whole week and you can do the housework during the weekends.” He said.

“But you’ll have to join me with the housework as well. We’ll do it together like normal couples do. That’s what you want right?” Sujeong reminds him.

He nods with a smile, “I’d love to help you, princess.”

 _Anything as long as I’m with you._ Jumin thought as he held Sujeong’s hand and walks to the living room to spend their day together.


	3. Returning To Work

“Jumin, wake up. It’s 5 am already.” Sujeong shook Jumin’s body softly before she went to the kitchen. They just came back from their honeymoon yesterday and Jumin was supposed to come back to work today.

She already told the maids to let her help with the cooking in the house from that day on. Even though they at first refused, they agreed after Sujeong convinced them.

After brewing the coffee, fried some bacon and eggs, she went back to their room and when she saw that Jumin is already standing in front of the mirror, she approached him with one of his ties.

Jumin furrowed his eyebrows, “What are you doing?” He asked.

She smiled before she starts tying his tie for him.

“I've always dreamed of doing this to my husband when I was a little girl. And now, my dream has come true.” She said with a smile as she puts her hand on his chest after she was done with his tie.

He smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly, “I’m glad I made your dream come true.” He said softly before he put on his jacket.

“I made you coffee and some breakfast. It’s not much but I hope you’ll like it.” She said nervously as they walk towards the dining area.

“I’m sure it’ll be nice. Thank you, Princess.” He smiles at her before sitting down on the dining chair

She then poured coffee into his mug before sitting beside him and started eating her breakfast

“I'll come home a bit late today. I have a meeting tonight." Jumin said when Sujeong sent him to the entrance of their house after having their breakfast.

She hands him his briefcase with a nod, “Okay. Take care and don't forget to eat, okay?" She says, reminding him.

He then pulls her into his embrace before kissing her forehead tenderly and smiled at her.

“I feel like I'm living in a dream right now." He said with a chuckle.

Sujeong looks up with a questioning look, “Why did you say that?" She asked.

He kissed her lips this time, “No reason. It's just that I never thought about spending my life with another person before you came into my life."

"Since when did you become this cheesy?" She asked looking amused.

"Since you came knocking at my door the first time we met I guess?" He said with a sweet smile.

A cough interrupted their conversation and standing in front of the door was Driver Kim.

“Good morning Mr and Mrs Han. Sorry to disturb you Mr Han, but I'm afraid we're going to be late if we don't make a move now." Said Driver Kim with a warm smile towards the couple.

"He's right, you better get going now Mr Director." She teased him.

"Okay. See you tonight." He said before leaving the house and following the driver.

 

**\------**

 

“When will your next semester start?" Yoosung asked as he sipped on his bubble tea.

"Next week. Jumin told me not to stay in the dorms from now on. So, I guess I don't have to worry about having a terrible roommate again like my last semester." Sujeong said as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"How about you? When is your class starting?" She asked him back.

The blonde in front of her lets out a sigh, "My class starts tomorrow. Unfortunately." He said dejectedly.

"Good luck." She said.

She then glances at her wristwatch before she stood up from her seat and picking up her handbag.

“You’re leaving already?” Yoosung asked.

“Yeah. I’m going to visit Jumin in his office. It’s almost lunch hour and I’m worried he’ll skip his lunch.” She said. “I’ll see you in class next week!” She said as she exited the café and enters her car.

She connected her phone to her car’s Bluetooth before calling Jaehee.

_“Hello?”_

“Jaehee! It’s me!”

_“Ah, Mrs Han. How can I help you?”_

Sujeong giggled when Jaehee called her Mrs Han, “Jaehee, I may be your boss’s wife but I’m also your best friend. So please call me by my name.”

_“Sorry, Sujeong. I’m not used to it but I’ll try.”_

“It’s okay. Anyways, I’m on my way to C&R’s building. Don’t tell Jumin I’m coming. I want to surprise him.” She smiled as she drove.

_“Sure. You’re lucky that he’s done with his meetings now.”_

“I guess I am lucky. See you later, Jaehee.” She said before she disconnected the call.

 

**\------**

 

“Tell Mr Shin of Songsam Electronics that the contract our company has signed with him has been cancelled because they broke the agreement we made in the contract.” Said Jumin to Jaehee as he signed the other documents on his desk.

“Yes, Mr Han,” Jaehee said obediently before excusing herself.

Jumin continued reading another document before he signed it. A knock on his office door got his attention and he smiled when he saw Sujeong entering the office with a bright smile.

“Sorry I came without telling you. I was planning to surprise you.” She said.

He stood up from his seat before approaching her with a hug, “Its fine, Princess. It feels good to see you here after a long day of reading those documents.” He said as he motioned to the files on his desk.

She eyed the documents on his desk and pouts, “Maybe you need a day off work and rest well. You might get sick if you work non-stop.” She said sounding worried.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. It won’t be a good example to my workers if I ditch my work.” He says softly as he pulled her to sit on the couch in his office.

“Fine,” she says. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet. I didn’t have the time.” He said simply.

Sujeong brought the food she packed for him from home and put it on the coffee table in front of them. “I thought so. That’s why I came and bring you lunch.”

“Angel.” He says with a gentle smile as he kissed her forehead.

Sujeong can’t help but smile at him as well, “Baby.” She said in a playful tone as she hands him a chopstick.

“I made this before going out with Yoosung just now. I don’t know if you’ll like what I cook, but I hope it tastes decent.” Sujeong said nervously.

Jumin shook his head, “I think it will taste amazing. Don’t worry.” He said as he started taking a bite of what his wife cooked for him.

Sujeong was nervous when she watches Jumin munch the food she made and she’s worried that Jumin won’t like it since he’s used to eating expensive food.

“So?”

“Like I said before, it tastes amazing. You’re a very good cook. Even better than the cook I’ve hired before.” He said with a wide smile, feeling proud of her.

She pouts, “You’re just saying that to be nice. Just be honest. I won’t get mad if you tell me the truth.” Said Sujeong as she bit her lips.

“I swear. I’m telling you the truth.” He said again looking at her in the eyes.

Sujeong looks at him in the eyes before deciding that he _might_ be telling the truth.

“Fine then~ Thank you.” She thanked him as he continued eating.

“What did you and Yoosung talk about just now?” Jumin asked as he drank the water Sujeong just poured for him.

She shrugged, “Not much. We talked about school stuff. He asked me if I’m going to stay on campus or stay with you.”

He raises his left eyebrow as if asking her what she said.

“And I told him that I won’t be staying in campus anywhere because, duh, I’m a married woman. I can’t just leave my husband alone at home, right?” She said receiving a chuckle from Jumin.

“Enough about me. How was your day today?” Sujeong asked after Jumin finished eating.

Jumin’s eyes move to the let as he tries to remember back from the morning until right at this moment.

“Nothing much. The usual meeting, meeting father, meeting again.” Jumin lets out a sigh.

“Must be boring. But work is work right?” Said Sujeong as she stands up and went behind Jumin to massage his stiff shoulders.

Jumin lets out a content sigh when she massaged his shoulders. Maybe it’s because he has been off work for months that his body has gotten used to being relaxed, and now that he’s back to work, his body is shocked that they need to get back to work as well.

“What time is it now?” Sujeong asked after a while.

Jumin picks up his phone and watched the screen as it lights up, “Almost 4 pm.” He said.

“Oh my god! I’m going to be late!” Sujeong got up as she took her handbag and gave Jumin a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Where are you going?” Jumin asked, puzzled.

“I need to register my subject for this semester. Our site is down so I have to manually register it at the office. I’ll see you at home. Take care and I love you.” She said.

He hugged her and before kissing her forehead, “I love you too. I’ll be late today. Don’t wait for me. Okay? Be careful.” He said before sending her to his office door.


	4. Away

“I hope you could join me for this trip. But since you’re busy with your work, I guess I can’t force you to come with me.” Said Sujeong as she dragged her bag towards the main entrance, her plane tickets on her left hand.

Jumin stayed quiet as he accompanied her to the door.

He really wanted to come with Sujeong for her trip to her friend’s wedding in New York that week. But his important meeting with the Yang Minho of Yang Tech is due tomorrow. And as much as he wants to postpone the meeting to another week, he can’t do it as this will affect the business partnership with the Yang’s.

“I hope you’ll do well with your meeting tomorrow.” She said after kissing him on both of his cheeks.

“Call me when you arrive there. If there’s anything wrong, give me a call and I’ll take the first flight to New York as soon as possible.” He said, holding her hand.

She smiled, “I will. Don’t worry, you have your bodyguards following me anyway.”

He pulled her into a hug, “I know. I told them not to stay too close to you so you can enjoy your trip there. You’ll barely notice them.”

 Sujeong’s eyebrows furrowed, “Where will they be staying?” She asked.

“Since you’ll be staying at Jane’s place, they’ll be at a homestay nearby her place.” He said.

Sujeong nods, understanding what he said.

“I feel bad that they have to tag around me.”

“It's their job, honey. You’re my wife now so I’m worried if there’s anyone out there will try to do anything bad to you.” He tried to calm her.

“I know.” She said, “I’ll get going. I’ll call you when I get there.”

He sadly lets her go. “Be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye!” She bid him farewell as Driver Kim took her bag and the both of them left the penthouse.

Then, there was silence after Sujeong left.

Heaving a sigh, Jumin looked down to Elizabeth 3rd with sad eyes.

“Mommy has left us. She won’t be back until the next day after tomorrow.” He said, picking up the white cat in his arms.

Elizabeth 3rd replied with a meow, as if telling him it’s fine and she’ll accompany him until Sujeong comes home.

He walked towards his study to check his emails and prepares for the meeting tomorrow. He lets Elizabeth 3rd roam around his study as his eyes read the latest email he received. After a while, he got bored and left the room only to lay down on the couch.

His hand fished for the TV remote before turning the TV on.

“On another news, actor Zen has been reported to be joining the filming of ‘Sprinting Man’ along with actress Kim Sihyun and singer Ali Lee starting November 2017-“

Jumin turned off the TV before the anchor finished her words.

He took out his phone from his pocket and saw a text from Sujeong.

 

**From: My Sujeong**

_Miss you already. My flight is delayed :(_

**To: My Sujeong**

_I told you to take our private plane last night._

**From: My Sujeong**

_I know…I just don’t feel comfortable taking the plane without you. I feel lonely…_

He smiled at the replies.

 

**To: My Sujeong**

_I wish I could join you._

**From: My Sujeong**

_I know. Wish you were here :( Gtg now. My phone is dying. Love you <3_

**To: My Sujeong**

_Okay. Love you too :) Have fun!_

 

**\------**

 

**_New York, USA, Sunday, 11.23 AM,_ **

“Sujeong!” Jane called out when she saw Sujeong walked out from the arrivals gate with her bag.

Sujeong excitedly walks towards Jane before hugging her best friend tightly.

“Oh my god! I missed you so much! You look great!” Sujeong complimented the latter.

Jane smiled brightly, “You look great as well! I’m so sorry I didn’t come to your wedding a few months ago. I was having my final exams that time.” She said with a pout.

“It's okay. I understand.” Sujeong replied before she noticed the man that came with Jane.

“So, this must be the groom-to-be. Danny is it?” She asked Jane.

Jane nods.

“Danny, this is my best friend, Sujeong. Sujeong, this is my fiancé, Danny.” She introduced them to each other.

“Good to know you, Sujeong. Did you come all the way from Korea alone?” Danny asked.

“Yes. My husband didn’t join us because he has an important meeting he has to attend tomorrow. He told me to send his regards and to congratulate you both.” Sujeong smiled warmly as she said that.

Jane and Danny nod understandingly.

“It's fine. As long that you’re here, the group will be complete!” Said Jane cheerfully.

Sujeong brightens up when Jane mentioned the group.

“The group? Does this mean Tamina and Mimi is here as well?” She asked excitedly.

Jane nods.

“They all came here when they heard that you’ll attend my wedding. They’re excited to meet your husband. What’s your husband’s name again? Han Jimin?” Jane tried to guess.

Sujeong chuckled at her friend’s attempt to remember Jumin’s name.

“His name is Han Jumin.” She said with a smile.

“C&R international’s Han Jumin?” Danny asked.

Sujeong nods.

“Wow. You are one lucky woman.” Said Danny.

Jane looked at her fiancé confusingly.

“Why is that?” Jane asked.

Danny turned his attention to her, “Didn’t you know? Han Jumin is a billionaire and Asia's most eligible bachelor.” He said.

Jane’s eyes widen at his words before she looked at Sujeong.

“You didn’t tell me that!” Said Jane shockingly.

Sujeong’s cheeks redden.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make it a big deal.” She said shyly.

Jane just lets out a sigh before holding Sujeong’s hand.

“It’s okay, let’s get you to my place. You must be tired.” Jane said warmly.

The latter nods before she took out her phone to call Jumin.

 

**\------**

 

**_Seoul, South Korea, Monday, 12.23 AM_ **

Since Sujeong hasn’t called him yet, Jumin spent his time reading the documents sent by Jaehee for the meeting he will be having that day in his study. His attention went from the screen of his tablet to his smartphone when he saw Sujeong’s name on the screen.

“Hello? Honey?” He answered the call.

 _“Jumin? I’ve just arrived. I’m on my way to Jane’s house right now._ ” Sujeong’s voice said from the other side of the line.

He felt relieved hearing his wife’s voice after a few hours of silence. He missed her.

“Alright. What time is it over there?” He asked, putting his tablet on the table.

 _“11.30 am. It's night over there right? Why aren’t you sleeping yet?_ ” Sujeong asked, a little bit concerned.

Jumin looked at the clock on the walls of his study.

 _Shoot._ He thought.

“I didn’t realise it’s late. I was waiting for you to call me.” He said.

Sujeong chuckled.

 _“Sorry for not calling you earlier. You should go to sleep now. You have an important meeting with Mr Yang tomorrow.”_ She said.

Jumin smiled at her words.

“I will. Take care, have fun.”

 _“Sleep tight, baby,”_ Sujeong said before ending the call.

He then got up from his seat and took Elizabeth the 3rd to the bedroom for a good night sleep.

 

**\------**

 

Sujeong walked into Jane’s house before she was greeted with a bear hug from Jane’s mother, Mrs Harris.

“Sujeong! How nice to see you here!” Said Mrs Harris almost ecstatically.

“Judith! It’s so good to see you again!” Sujeong said as she hugged the woman back.

After the both of them let go of the hug, Sujeong saw that Mrs Harris was eyeing her back as if she was expecting someone else to be with her.

“Judith?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

Mrs Harris gave her a smile, “I thought you came with your husband. I was excited to see your prince charming.”

“My husband has an important meeting he has to attend, so he can’t join us. He did send his regards and congratulate Jane and Danny.” Sujeong explained.

Mrs Harris nods, “Oh well. That’s a shame. Maybe I’ll meet him when I visit Korea next time.” She said with a warm smile.

“Let me take you to your room.” Said Mrs Harris as she pulled Sujeong upstairs.

They walked towards the first room after the stairs before Sujeong put down all her stuff and plopped her body on the bed to take a quick nap.


	5. Surprise

**_The night before the wedding_ **

“Mom! I’m going out with Sujeong!” Said Jane as she and Sujeong left the house.

“Okay! Take care!” Mrs Harris said from the living room.

Jane got into her car as Sujeong sat on the passenger’s seat and buckling her seatbelt.

“Where are we off to?” The latter asked.

“To meet the girls. Its girl’s night out tonight so we’re going to have fun!” Said Jane excitedly.

Jane was trying to pull her car out of the driveway when she noticed a black car not far from her home. She noticed the car had been following them since they picked up Sujeong from the airport yesterday and she can’t brush the feeling of uneasiness in her.

 _Maybe it's nothing._ She thought to herself as she tries to focus on her driving.

“So, how was married life?” She asked Sujeong to get rid of her nervousness.

Sujeong turned to her, “It was great. My husband is great and my father-in-law is also nice. So far everything is going very well.” She said.

“How does it feel to marry Asia’s most eligible bachelor?” She asked again with a grin this time.

“Honestly, it felt weird. I don’t know if I deserved this but he kept on repeating to me that I deserve nothing but the best. I never expected for someone like him to be this affectionate with someone like me.” Sujeong said in a low voice.

Jane smiled softly, “Girl, what he said is the truth. You deserve nothing but the best because you are an absolute best! You are a good friend and you’re also kind. Although you are sometimes a bit annoying because of that, but that’s not the point!”

Sujeong’s face turned a bit red.

She never considered herself as being kind but she considered herself to be pretty tolerable of people around her. She knows when _not_ to let the people around step her just because she tolerates them.

“Thank you?” She thanked her friend almost unsurely.

“Baby girl, I’m telling you the truth. Maybe your husband saw something in you that you haven’t seen yet.” Jane said with her eyes on the road.

“I guess so. But still, how could someone as powerful as him fall for a ‘commoner’ like me? That’s some Disney princess stuff!” Said the latter with a giggle.

“Well, now you’re going through that ‘stuff’! Deal with it girl!” Jane laughed.

The both of them spent the whole drive catching up with each other before Jane parked her car in the mall’s car park.

“It’s been so long since I last met them. I’m so excited!” Sujeong said giddily as she closes her door.

Jane’s eyes caught the same black car she saw just now and suspicion starts to fill her head. She grabbed Sujeong’s arms and walked quicker to the mall’s entrance as she looked back.

Sujeong noticed the scared look on her friend’s face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I think someone’s following us,” Jane said almost panicked.

Sujeong looked back but she saw no one.

“There’s no one?”

“Trust me! I saw them just now!” Jane insisted.

Jane lets out a relieved sigh when they entered the café were Tamina and Mimi were at.

The two said girls stood up from their seat when they saw Sujeong and Jane before waving their hands to them.

“Sujeong! Jane! Over here!” Mimi called, waving her hands at them.

Sujeong greets them both with a hug before sitting on the chair.

“How have you been? It’s been years since the last time we meet up like this.” Said Tamina with a wide grin on her face.

“I’ve been great. It feels good to meet you guys again.” Sujeong said after making herself comfortable.

“I thought you came with your husband.” Mimi pointed out when she doesn't see the person she and Tamina have been looking forward to meeting.

“Why are you people so excited to meet my husband?” Sujeong teased.

Mimi and Tamina giggled, “Because we want to know who in the world actually has the guts to marry you!” Tamina said.

“What does that supposed to mean?” Sujeong laughed at her words.

“Well, we all know how fierce you are. You’re not really the girly type.” Jane made a point.

Mimi chimed in, “And remember the first time we met her when she was an exchange student in high school? I was scared to talk to her! She looked terrifying with her short hair and tomboyish looks.”

“Edge-lord Sujeong.” Tamina laughed when she remembers the nickname they gave Sujeong before.

“But when we actually get to know her, she’s quite cool. We’re glad that Jane had the balls to go and talk to you and invited you to sit at our table for lunch.” Added Mimi.

“That’s what they say; never judge a book by its cover.” Sujeong ends the conversation about her with a grin.

The four of them giggled.

“I ordered chocolate frappe for Sujeong and Cappuccino for Jane. Is it okay with you guys?” Asked Tamina after they calmed down and the drinks have arrived.

Sujeong nods.

Her phone’s notification rang. She saw a new notification coming from the RFA messenger.

 

**\-------**

 

Zen has entered the chatroom

Sujeong has entered the chatroom

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

 **Zen:** Just came back from a workout. Here’s my selfie to bless you all with my beauty ;D

 **Jaehee Kang:** My eyes have been blessed. You did well Zen!

Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** What even-

Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

 **Jumin Han:** (sends Sujeong  & Elizabeth the 3rds pictures) Show me another perfect duo. I’ll wait.

 **Zen:** You really want to do this? -_-

Sujeong has left the chatroom

 

**\-------**

 

Sujeong tried her best to hide her smile. She’s trying very hard not to laugh at the blurry pictures Jumin sent in the chatroom. That husband of hers still needs to improve his photography skills if he wants to keep taking her pictures.

“Who are you going with to my wedding tomorrow?” She caught Jane’s question to Mimi and put away her phone.

Mimi smiled sheepishly.

“I’m going with this guy from my office.” She said vaguely with a meaningful smile.

The three of them cooed.

“Ooh~ A special someone, eh?” Sujeong sing sang.

Mimi winked, “Not yet.”

“How about you?” Jane asked Tamina next.

Tamina shrugged, “I’m a single and independent woman. I don’t need no man.” She joked.

“Alone?” Jane mouthed.

Tamina nods with a smile.

“What time do you want to go home? Your big day is tomorrow and I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay out all night.” Tamina asked after glancing at the watch on her wrist.

“Maybe in an hour or two. I want to spend my last night as a single lady with you guys.” Said Jane as she sips the last drop of her cappuccino before standing up.

Sujeong stood up as well with her frappe in hand.

“So, where do we go now?” Asked Sujeong.

“Karaoke? We haven’t done that for years!” Mimi suggested.

Jane looked at Tamina and Sujeong as if asking for their opinions.

“That’d be nice.” Tamina nods in agreement.

Jane smiles, “Let's go then!” She said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Sujeong.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the same two men following them makes a move after taking a call. Her suspicions grow.

 

**\------**

 

After spending two hours at the karaoke place, the four of them took their leave and when Sujeong and Jane walked towards the car, Jane stops abruptly from her tracks before she looked back. Her eyebrows furrow when she saw the same men still tailing them.

“Jane? You okay?” Sujeong asked, concern written on her face seeing Jane looking like she saw a ghost.

“Wait here.” Said Jane as she walks towards the two men.

The two men looked at each other when they saw Jane marching towards them.

“Were you following us? I’ve noticed the two of you since yesterday when I pick up my friend from the airport. Are you a stalker?” Jane asked without hesitation.

Both men looked confused before one of them looked at Sujeong and their eyes widen.

“Mrs Han! Watch out!” One of then screamed as he sprints towards where Sujeong is.

Sujeong was confused with what he said and turns around to see someone lunging towards her with a knife.

She was about to avoid the person before he was tackled to the ground by two men wearing black suits.

“Honey? Are you okay?” She heard Jumin’s voice asking her.

She was surprised when she saw her husband approaching her not far from them. He came out from a black car and was followed by two men beside him. He pulled her into his embrace and she can hear his heart beating fast.

“Mr Han, we are sorry for not being able to protect Mrs Han.” The two men that have been following her said as they bowed apologetically.

Jumin was quiet and Jane was the one to be confused this time.

“Jumin? What are you doing here? When did you arrive?” Sujeong asked after he lets go of her.

“I touched down an hour ago. I came here as soon as my meeting ends. I’m worried when your bodyguards told me that someone suspicious has been following you since you arrived here.” He explained concern still on his face.

“What?” Said Sujeong, shocked. She looked over Jumin’s shoulder and saw the man that has been tackled down on the ground, moaning in pain.

Jane walked closer to them but was stopped by Jumin’s bodyguard.

“It's okay. She’s my wife’s friend.” Said Jumin to his bodyguard.

The man moved away as he let Jane get closer to Sujeong.

“I thought they were following us. I didn’t know they were your bodyguards.” Said Jane.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about them. But Jumin promised me that they will tag along and won’t be too close. They did well.” Sujeong commented as she wraps her arms around Jumin’s waist.

Jumin nods at Jane, “I’m Han Jumin. Sujeong’s husband. It's nice to meet you.” He greeted.

Jane just gave him a polite smile.

Jumin then turns to the man who tried to attack Sujeong.

“Who sent you?” He asked calmly. His stoic face as he asked the question sent shivers to Sujeong’s spine. He looked calm but his intimidating aura could scare anyone present.

The man kept mum. He refused to even look at Jumin.

“You can be stubborn and keep quiet, but once I find out who sent you to harm my family, I will have you and the person prosecuted.” He threatened in a calm voice.

He turned to Sujeong, “Darling, get in the car with your friend first. I’ll ask one of my men to send her car back to her home.” He instructed.

“But-“ Sujeong was about to disagree but was cut off by Jumin.

“I’m sorry, Honey. It's not safe here. Please get in the car. Don’t worry about me.” He said as he gently caressed her face.

With a frown, Sujeong took Jane’s hands and led her to the black car where their bodyguard waits patiently outside.

After making sure that Sujeong has entered the car, Jumin turned to the man again.

“I’m going to ask you once again. Who sent you?” Jumin asked, this time with a hard voice.

The man looked at him and laughed.

“I am loyal to my saviour, I won’t tell you anything.” Said the man with a twisted grin on his face.

Jumin clenched his fist, trying hard not to lose his patience.

“I don’t know who this saviour of yours is and I’m not interested to know. But-“ He was about to continue his words when the man cackled loudly, now looking like he’s lost it.

“Your wife was supposed to die. No-She was supposed to be a part of us if only you and that stupid hacker of yours didn't interfere.” The man spat, his eyes glimmered with malice it sent shivers down Jumin’s spine.

Hearing the words from the man terrified him. The thought of losing Sujeong is enough to drive him mad.

 _Does this mean the man who sent Sujeong to Rika’s apartment is the person behind all of this?_ He thought.

“Are you done?” Jumin asked, trying to be as calm as he can.

When the man didn’t say anything, he continued, “I hope you like staying behind bars. I’m going to press charges at you for threatening my wife’s safety.”

His men who were holding the attacker took him to another car before they drove to the nearest police station.

Jumin lets out a deep sigh before walking towards his car with his bodyguards.

“Honey? What was that?” Sujeong asked as soon as he sat beside her.

He brushed it with a smile, “He’s just trying to mug you. I’ve sent him to the police station. You don’t have to worry.”

“Jumin, my car...” Jane said as she points towards her car.

“I’ll ask one of my people to send it to your house. So, you can give your car keys to me. It's not safe for a woman to drive alone at night.” He said.

Jane looked at Jumin unsurely before deciding to just give him her keys as she is too tired to drive anyways.

Jumin accepted her keys and hands it to his men outside of the car.

“Follow my car.” He instructed firmly.

The man nods obediently, “Yes, Mr Han.”

 

**\------**

 

A knock on the door woke Mrs Harris from her nap.

“Why are you home late? It’s almost-“ Her words stopped mid-sentence when she saw a tall man beside Sujeong with jet black hair and wearing a dark brown trench coat.

“Good evening, Mrs Harris. I hope I’m not interrupting you.” Jumin apologised with a slight nod.

Mrs Harris looked at Sujeong, “Is this?” She asked.

Sujeong nods, “Yes, he’s my husband. Han Jumin.” She introduced him to her.

A smile lit Mrs Harris’ face.

“Finally, I get to meet you! Please come in! Make yourself at home.” She invited him inside.

Jumin gave her a polite smile as he enters the house after Sujeong and Jane. He looked around the house and then to Mrs Harris who is standing in the hallways.

“You have a beautiful house.” He complimented warmly.

Mrs Harris chuckles at his comment, “Thank you, dear. I hope you’ll feel comfortable staying here with us.”

“I will. I want to learn how commoners live in normal houses like this.” He replied honestly which made Mrs Harris and Jane gave each other a look.

Sujeong facepalmed at Jumin’s honest remark before trying to explain to Jane and Mrs Harris.

“I’m so sorry Judith. He was used to living in luxury so he didn't really know how we normal people live. He meant that as a compliment and I hope you’re not offended.” Sujeong apologised on Jumin’s behalf.

“I see. It's okay then. Let me take you to your room.” Mrs Harris changed the subject as she doesn't want them to feel awkward.

Jumin took Sujeong’s hand as he followed Mrs Harris to the room Sujeong has been staying in. Mrs Harris excused herself after making sure that the couple has enough pillows and blankets. She greeted them goodnight before disappearing in the hallways of her home.

Sujeong took the blanket and pillows given by Mrs Harris and arranged it on the queen-sized bed as she waits for Jumin who is taking a shower. Her mind replaying the scene when she almost got mugged. If Jumin’s bodyguard were a second late, she could’ve gotten hurt by the strange man.

The smell of Jumin’s cologne brought her back to the real world and she furrows her eyebrows when she saw Jumin not wearing his pyjamas and wearing a casual clothing instead as if he is going out.

“Are you going somewhere?” She asked curiously.

Jumin turned to her before nodding.

“I need to go to the police station. They need my testimony so I can press charges to the man who tried to hurt you.” He explained as he sat on the bed with Sujeong.

“Oh…”

Jumin smiled as he held Sujeong’s face before pulling her close to his embrace.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone. I’ll try to settle this as soon as I can. Don’t wait for me.” He said softly, caressing her face.

With a sigh, Sujeong nods.

“Be safe.”

He smiles.

“I will.”

 

**\------**

 

Jumin steps out from the police station as he waits for his driver to bring his car. Taking out his phone, he dialled Seven’s number.

“Luciel, I need your help.” He said with seriousness in his tone of voice


	6. Precious

Sujeong fixed the tie on Jumin’s suit and brushed his sides before she steps back to look at her husband with a smile on her face.

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my husband?” She said loud enough for Jumin to hear her.

Jumin chuckled before he waltzes closer to her.

“And I wonder what good deeds did I do in my past life to deserve you?” He said and took Sujeong’s hand and kissed it.

She smiled tenderly as her eyes scanned Jumin from head to toe. She still finds it hard to believe that she is married to the man standing in front of her. The man who was once so cold, people thought he is a robot for being so emotionless.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality when she saw Mrs Harris standing in front of the door with a gentle smile on her lips.

“Am I interrupting you lovebirds?” She asked teasingly.

Sujeong politely smiled, “No, we were just getting ready. Sorry for making you wait for us.” She said as she fixed her dress for the last time. She took her purse on the dresser before she left the room with Jumin behind her. They went straight to the car waiting for them outside of the Harris’ household.

“How was the meeting yesterday? Did you make the deal?” Sujeong asked after they entered the car.

Jumin signalled the driver to drive before he turned to Sujeong.

“I did. Mr Yang was a nice man. He was very interested in our new project.” He said with a smile.

“What was the new project about again? Is it related to cats?” Sujeong asked, a bit wary considering how Jumin likes to create cat related projects in the past.

He chuckled at her words.

“Don’t worry, it's not about cats. This project is for one of C&R’s shopping mall. We’re planning to upgrade the tech at the mall before we proceed with the other branches.” He explained.

Sujeong nods as she hears his explanation.

“Upgrading the tech? Meaning that you’ll upgrade all the stuff there like elevators with sensors? The one people don’t have to touch the button?” She asked.

“It’s a surprise. I can’t tell you that. Sorry honey.” He winked at her as he puts his finger at his lips.

Sujeong rolled her eyes before she looks outside the windows. It took them about 15 minutes before they finally arrived at Jane’s wedding venue. The couple steps down from the car before walking towards the garden where the wedding ceremony will be taking place.

Sujeong stopped in her tracks, “Honey, I’m going to see Jane first. I want to check up on her.” She told him.

“Sure. I’ll save a seat for you.” He said before she left towards the building next to the garden.

Sujeong looked for the makeup room and when she finally finds it, she entered the room to see Jane pacing around the room nervously. Tamina and Mimi stand beside her as they watch the nervous bride going around the room.

“Jane? Is everything fine?” Sujeong asked as she walks closer to Jane.

Jane looked at Sujeong, her face was pale. Her hands were shaking when Sujeong held it. The bride can’t seem to utter a word when Sujeong asks if she was okay. The latter then pulled her to the seat in the room before telling her to take a deep breath.

“You’re going to be okay, Jane.” Sujeong comforts her best friend.

Tamina and Mimi took the other two seats near them.

“Yeah, you’re going to be fine. Just take a deep breath.” Said Tamina, giving Jane a gentle smile.

Jane took a few deep breaths before she opens her mouth, trying to say something.

“I just feel nervous. I suddenly feel like I’m not ready to get married. But at the same time, I want to make him mine. Confusing right?” Jane joked as she laughed nervously, trying to calm herself with her own humour.

Sujeong held Jane’s hand before she smiled, “Jane, it's normal for brides to be nervous on their wedding day. I felt the same when I was about to walk down the aisle with Jumin, but that didn’t stop me.” She said. “But if you’re not sure if you want to marry him, do what your hearts tells you. I won’t stop you.” Sujeong continued, looking at her friend in the eyes.

Jane lets out a sigh before she smiled and stood up. “I’m not changing my mind. I want this!” She confirmed brightly.

“Let’s get this wedding started!” She said excitedly, pulling the three of her friends in a hug before they left the room.

 

**\------**

 

“Did something happen?” Jumin asks after Sujeong took the seat beside him. He noticed that it took quite a while for Sujeong to come back to him.

Sujeong shakes her head, “Nothing. Jane just got nervous. We calmed her down and now she's okay.”

The wedding march starts to play as Jane and her father walks down the aisle towards Danny at the altar. The look on Jane’s face had changed from nervousness to calm while Danny was looking at her with glassy eyes, taking in how beautiful Jane looked that day. Sujeong smiles seeing his reactions before turning to Jumin.

“What did you feel on our wedding day? Did you tear up like Danny when you saw me outside the hall before we walk down the aisle?” She questioned.

He was silent for a while before he shakes his head.

“I didn’t tear up. I wanted to but I stopped because I don’t want to worry you.” He said, looking at her. “There were so many emotions I felt that day. Nervous, excited, happy, you name it.” He continued, now holding her hand as he traces a circle at the back of her palms with his finger.

“I can’t really describe how I feel when I saw you in that wedding dress. But I remember asking myself if I’m getting married to an angel that day.” He adds with a smile.

Sujeong giggled at his words.

“You’re cheesy. Didn’t know you had it in you.” She said as she teasingly touches his nose.

He shrugs smugly, “I’m cheesy and romantic with you and only you. You hadn’t seen it all yet, Mrs Han.”

Sujeong’s smile widens.

“And I’d love to spend the rest of life getting know more of you.” She said sweetly.

Their attention went back to the bride and groom, now reading their vows to each other.

“I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Said the officiant before Jane and Danny kissed, receiving a round of applause from the attendees.

 

**\------**

 

“Thank you for coming to our wedding this morning. It’s good to have you and Jumin around. Please come and visit us again.” Jane said as she held Sujeong’s hands. She pulled her friend closer for a hug as they kissed each other on the cheeks.

Danny puts out his hands to shake Jumin’s,

“I hope we’ll see each other again in the future.” He said warmly receiving a nod and a gentle smile by Jumin.

Their luggage has been loaded into the car and Jumin’s bodyguards are waiting for them outside of the car. His bodyguard count has been reduced after Sujeong asks him to. She thought it would make the Harris’ uncomfortable having the men around.

“You have to visit us in Korea as well. Okay?” Sujeong said in a hopeful tone. She really wanted Jane to come and visit her in Korea.

With a smile, Jane nods as she looks at Danny as if asking for his permission.

“Don’t worry, honey. We’ll go there sometime around this year.” Danny assured receiving an excited giggle from his wife.

“We’ll see you around then. Bye!” Sujeong bids them goodbye as Jumin took her hand and walked towards the car.

After wearing their seatbelts, Jumin told the driver to drive them to the airport.

Sujeong then rests her head on Jumin’s shoulder as she lets out a content sigh. Taking in Jumin’s perfume sure helps her feel calm after a tiring day. She felt Jumin’s hand on hers and closed her eyes to get a shut eye before arriving at the airport.

“Honey? Are you asleep?” Jumin asks, voice gentle.

Silence.

He peeked at her face and softens when he saw her sleeping soundly. Her hands still in his.

The smile on his face still hasn’t left. If last year someone told him he would be madly in love with anyone the next year, he would’ve said they were crazy. But now, he’s more than happy to be in love with the woman he’s married to. It took him 11 days to fall for her and 5 months to get to know each other before deciding he wants to be with her for the rest of his life. People around him thought that they are going too fast but he was sure about what he wants. He wants her and _only_ her. His Hwang Sujeong, his precious wife. The woman who touched his heart and showed him what love was. So warm and gentle yet hard and stubborn when the situation calls for it.

His hand caressed her hair before kissing the top of her head.

_Sleep well, darling._


	7. In Sickness and In Health

The loud cry of a woman puts Jumin in panic mode. All he could think of now was Sujeong.

_Where is she?_

His eyes searched wildly in the dark. The loud thump on his chest makes him even more nervous when he can’t seem to recognise where he was. The last thing he remembered was sleeping inside his private plane, en route to Korea.

 _Did something happen?_ He thought.

“Sujeong!” He cried as his voice echoes in the dark.

It took him a while before another voice calls out.

“Jumin! Help me!” Sujeong’s voice was loud and clear to him. The hint of terror in her voice scared him.

A loud thud and her cries made his heart drop. His steps turn into sprints as he followed Sujeong’s voice.

“Sujeong!” He cried again. His sweat now dripping from his forehead at the thought of Sujeong being harmed.

He stopped in his track when he saw Sujeong’s bloodied body on the ground with scars on her neck and a stab wound on her torso.

“No…” He choked. Stepping closer to the now still body of Sujeong, his hands shaking as he reached down to her.

“No…no…no! No! Please don’t leave me! Please!” He begged as he held her lifeless body in his arms, not caring about the blood staining his shirt.

He can feel the warm tears at the brim of his eyes when he felt how cold her body was in his arms. He felt helpless, he was too late. He failed to save her. To protect her.

Footsteps behind him stopped as he looks up to see a hooded figure pointing a gun at him.

The figure mouthed, ‘It’s your turn.’, as they pulled the trigger.

Jumin closed his eyes as he waits for the bullet to hit him.

 

**\------**

 

Sujeong got out of the toilet when she saw Jumin tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat drenching his pale face and tears falling from his closed eyes. Worry starts to fill her heart as she walked closer to him.

She shook his body softly at first but when it didn’t work, she tried harder.

“Jumin. Jumin! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” She said, shaking his body, trying to wake him up. Her hands touching his forehead to wipe his sweat away.

 _He’s sick._ She thought to herself before she stood up and walks towards the toilet. Her eyes searched for a towel inside the toilet before she took one from the cabinets and wets the towel under the water from the tap.

She returned to Jumin’s side and started to wipe his face with the damp towel. Gently and carefully she wiped the sweats as well before Jumin’s eyes opened and shot up from his seat, surprising her.

“Calm down, you’re going to be okay.” She assured softly as she pushed him back to his seat.

Jumin felt dizzy, his breathing quickens as he can’t stop thinking about what he had seen.

 _She’s okay. She’s still here._ That was the thing his mind said to him after seeing how worried Sujeong was when she saw him.

“You have a fever, Jumin. And you had a nightmare. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn’t budge.” His wife said, eyes full of concern.

Without warning, Jumin pulled Sujeong into a tight hug. He wants to make sure that he’s not dreaming and Sujeong is still there with him, alive and well. He can’t erase the image that has been burned at the back of his mind. He was terrified when he saw Sujeong’s dead body in his dream. It felt real.

Sujeong hugs him back as she waits for him to say something. She didn’t know what kind of dream that Jumin had that made him like this, but it sure shook him. She rubbed his back soothingly to calm him down as she can feel how stiff his body is from the stress.

Jumin pulled away from the hug as he looked at Sujeong’s face, studying it, taking it all in and still trying to remind himself that the Sujeong he saw in his dream is nothing but a dream. His Sujeong is okay. She’s still here, in his arms. Safe and sound.

“Honey…” Sujeong calls, voice gentle as she touched his face, wiping a single tear at the brim of his eyes. He didn’t even realize that he was tearing up.

He then pulled her closer to him again, this time to kiss her, crashing their lips together as he felt the soft lips of his wife on his own. He then pulls away; all his worries are now gone after convincing himself that she is still here and she is well.

After a while, Sujeong took the seat beside him as she took his hand.

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk?” She asked, gently.

Jumin heaved a sigh as he shakes his head. He didn’t want to scare her if he tells her about the dream he had.

“I’m okay. It’s…it’s just a nightmare. I’ll be fine.” He lied, not looking in Sujeong’s eyes as he was afraid if she’d catch him lying to her.

Sujeong tries to look in his eyes, to see if he’s telling her the truth but he was avoiding her gaze. His warm hands still in hers as she grips it. She didn’t want to push him to tell her as she thinks that he will tell her when the time comes. Her hand then went to his forehead to check on his temperature again. “Your body temperature is high. I think you got sick from overworking. Go to sleep. We have three hours before we arrive. I’ll see if there are any medications for you.” She stood from her seat and was about to go to the back of the plane but Jumin stopped her by holding her hand.

“Don’t leave me.” He said, voice a bit hoarse now.

She softens at the look of his sick face.

“Okay.” She said, sitting beside him.

Jumin then lays his head on Sujeong’s shoulder as he tries to sleep to get rid of the dizziness he’s feeling now. He prayed that the nightmare he had just now won’t come back.

Sujeong put her hands-on top of Jumin’s as she hummed a song to put him to sleep, her finger rubbing circles at the back of his hand soothingly.

After a few minutes, she can hear Jumin’s steady and calm breathing. Slowly, she stood up from her seat with the wet cloth she had just now and walks towards the toilet to wet the cloth again. After squeezing most of the water from the cloth, she went back to Jumin and puts the cloth on his forehead to lower his temperature.

She watched him as he sleeps. He looked so vulnerable just now. It was as if anything can break his usually cold demeanour. She’s never seen this side of his, or maybe he has been suppressing this side of him until he met her. She was his weak point. When she thinks about it, before they got married, Jumin had nothing to worry about. There was nothing that scared him. He was untouchable. But now, she is his weakness. Now he has to worry about her safety and well-being. With what almost happened to her a few days ago, that must’ve contributed to his anxiety.

 _I’m sorry for making you worry._ She thought before she too fell asleep beside him.

 

**\------**

 

Sujeong and Jumin waited outside their home as the bio-metric scanner scans Sujeong’s finger. It didn’t take long before the door unlocked and the couple walks inside with their luggage.

Jumin plopped down on the couch as he closed his eyes again. He was exhausted even though he had slept for hours. His eyes were burning from the high temperature of his body and his throat felt sore. It was very uncomfortable. His body felt cold and he can feel that he is shaking.

“Can you turn off the a/c?” He asked Sujeong.

Sujeong nods as she walks towards the thermostat before furrowing her eyebrows.

“We didn’t turn on the a/c.” She said, sitting beside him on the couch. Her hands then touched his forehead, to see if his temperature went down.

She flinched when she felt his skin. “Jumin, we need to take you to the hospital, you’re sick!”

He shakes his head weakly.

“No…I’m fine. I… just need to sleep.” He said in a hoarse voice before coughing.

Sujeong was not having it. She knows that Jumin is making excuses just so he can go to work tomorrow.

“Don’t be stubborn. The least we can do is have yourself checked by the doctors.” She said in a stern tone.

She hears him sigh. “Call Dr Jang. He’s the family doctor.” He gave his phone to her with Dr Jang’s contact on the screen.

“Fine. But you’re not going to work tomorrow until you’re well enough.” She said before walking away to call Dr Jang in their bedroom.

Silence filled the living room as Jumin tries to sleep. He was almost asleep when he felt Elizabeth 3rd climbing on the couch before settling her body beside his feet, purring contently.

He changed his position to sitting before taking Elizabeth in his arms and starts to caress her fur.

“You missed me didn’t you?” He asked softly.

The cat replied with a meow as she nuzzles her nose to his body making him smile.

“Dr Jang will come tonight. In the meantime, you should take a shower and rest in our room. Okay?” Sujeong came back and hands him his phone back.

He nods before he walks towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Sujeong then took Elizabeth and put the cat on her lap as she waits for Jumin to finish showering. She then turned on the TV to watch Zen’s new show while waiting for Jumin. She can hear Jumin coughing from their bedroom and she stood up when she hears the doorbell rang. She walks towards the entrance and Dr Jang is standing in front of their home.

“Good evening, Mrs Han. May I come in?” The doctor asked.

“Ah yes, please come in. My husband is in our room.” She invited the doctor inside and leads him to the couple’s bedroom.

She knocks on the door, “Honey? Dr Jang’s here. Are you done showering?” She asks as she waits for his reply.

She hears him cough again.

“Yeah, I’m done. Come in.” Jumin’s hoarse voice called for them.

She motions to Dr Jang to enter their bedroom.

“How are you feeling, Mr Han?” The doctor asks as he put his bag beside the bed.

Jumin sat straight on the bed as he shakes his head, “Terrible.” He said.

Dr Jang nods as he rummages his bag and took out his electronic thermometer and stethoscope. He puts the thermometer inside Jumin’s mouth as he waits for the thermometer to make a beep sound. While waiting for it, he puts on his stethoscope and places it behind Jumin’s back to listen to his lungs and heartbeat.

The thermometer beeped, and he removed it from Jumin’s mouth before writing something in his book.

“I’ll give your prescriptions to your wife. Get some rest, Mr Han.” The doctor said before he left the room.

Dr Jang then approaches Sujeong who was waiting in the living room and hands her Jumin’s medicines.

“Make sure he takes these three times a day after he eats and tell him not to think about his work too much.” The doctor said firmly.

Sujeong nods, understanding his instructions. “Thank you, Dr Jang.” She thanked him.

The man nods before he leaves the penthouse.

After she hears the door clicked, she walks towards the kitchen and made instant porridge for Jumin. She arranged a bowl on the tray and she poured water into a glass. She then went to their shared bedroom and settled the tray on the bedside table.

Jumin was napping when she felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, waking him up.

“Jumin, honey. Eat up. You have to take your meds before you sleep.” Sujeong said softly.

The latter nods and he rests his back to the headboard of their bed as Sujeong sets the tray in front of him.

She fed him the porridge even though he already said that he can do it himself. But Sujeong insisted on feeding him herself and he just let her feeds him.

After the porridge is finished, Sujeong left their room and came back with his meds. He honestly didn’t like eating the meds, but he had to if he wants to feel better.

“Now, go to sleep,” Sujeong said as she adjusts the pillow behind him to make him feel more comfortable.

She was about to leave when Jumin held her back.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m going to wash the dishes. I’ll come back after I’m done. Okay?” She said gently.

He pouts, “Can you just leave it to the maids? I can’t sleep without you.” He said, half-whining.

Sujeong tries to hide a chuckle when she sees how cute Jumin was being (at least to her).

“Fine. Let me change first.” She said and walks towards the walk-in-closet in their room.

He waited for her, slowly feeling drowsy as the medicine takes effect on him. He was almost asleep when he felt the bed beside him dipped and a hand snaked around his torso.

“Now, go to sleep, you big baby,” Sujeong said playfully as she snuggled closer to him.

He smiled as he pulled her into his arms. “You’ll get sick if you get too close with me.” He said groggily.

Jumin can hear her chuckle.

“I don’t mind. That means it’ll be your turn to take care of me. In sickness and in health, remember?” She reminded him of their wedding vows.

He kisses the top of her head and closed his eyes.

 _In sickness and in health, till death do us apart._ He repeated the vow in his head before slipping deep into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name and the summary of this story again for the third time since I started writing this. Tbvh when I first wrote this story, I have no idea what to call this story and so I end up giving it the title 'The Life of Mrs Han' since this story revolves around Sujeong and Jumin. And since I've had the clear idea to were this story is going, I give it the title it has now. I hope you will enjoy reading this. Thank you ^^


	8. Threat

Jumin woke up from his sleep when he felt the other side of the bed is empty. The only thing left of the room was the scent of Sujeong’s perfume.

He sat on his bed before noticing a note on the bedside table.

 

**_I don’t want to wake you up. I have classes until 7 pm today so I’ll see you then! Don’t forget to eat and take your medicines. I already ask the chef to make kimchi soup for you. Get some rest, honey._ **

**_Love you, Sujeong_ **

 

His phone rang after he was done reading the note. He took the phone from the bedside table to see Seven calling him. His finger pressed the green button before putting the phone to his ear.

_“Jumin, it's me.”_

“I can see your name on my phone,” Jumin said.

 _“Dude, are you okay? You sound sick.”_ Seven asked, a bit concerned after listening to Jumin’s voice.

Jumin had his hand on his head, massaging it.

“I _am_ sick. Did you get the info I asked you the other day?” He asks.

The other line went silent for a few seconds and only the sound of Seven’s keyboard can be heard.

 _“I did. Kim Haneul, right? Apparently, he was the only son of the famous actress, Joo Hari. His parents reported him to be missing since last year.”_ Seven reads the info he found on his computer screen.

Jumin listened to what Seven has to say next. This Kim Haneul he and Sujeong met back in America has been in his mind after the attack. He needs to know who he really was and his motives. He also wants to know who the ‘saviour’ of this maniac is.

 _“_ He doesn’t seem to be missing to me,” Jumin said under his breath.

 _“And from what I gathered from the surveillance camera around Korea is that he is always seen going to this certain place, wearing a robe. I think he’s in a cult.”_ Seven continued.

His eyebrows furrowed, “A cult? What does this have to do with Sujeong? Were they the one who sent Sujeong to Rika’s place in the first place?”

The line went silent again before Seven replies.

 _“I’m not sure about that. I need to check on that one again. I’ll get back to you if I find any leads.”_ He said.

“Okay. Don’t tell Sujeong about this. I don’t want her to worry about this.”

Seven hummed, _“Don’t worry, I won’t. I’ll talk to you later.”_ He said as he ends the call.

Jumin got up from the bed as he walks towards the huge windows of their room, He then calls for the chief of his security team.

“Yes, sir?”

Jumin turns around, “How many people are there with my wife?” He asks.

“Six people, sir. Just as Mrs Han requested.” The Chief of his security team said firmly.

He lets out a heavy sigh. He hated doing anything without Sujeong’s consent, but this is for her own safety.

“Make it 12. But don’t let the new ones get too close to my wife. She can’t know I doubled up her security team. Got it?” He instructed.

The older man nods before leaving the room to make a call.

 _I’m sorry, darling. This is for your own good._ He thought to himself before he walks towards the bathroom to take a shower to clear up his head.

 

**\------**

 

“And Jumin didn’t double up your security team after what happened there?” Yoosung said in disbelief after listening to Sujeong’s story.

The latter shrugged, “I begged him not to. I don’t want to draw attention to myself on my first day back in college.”

Yoosung scoffed at her words.

“Even if you don’t have these dudes around you,” Yoosung motioned towards a team of bodyguards scattered around their table in the cafeteria, “You’re already drawing attention to yourself. Your wedding was on national TV, remember? And your wedding was featured in most of the magazines we have in Korea. So good luck with your ‘trying not to draw attention’ thingy.” He said, reminding to her what she had almost forgotten.

“Why do I even try, right?” She said sarcastically making the blonde laugh.

Yoosung’s laugh stopped when the reminder on his phone rang. It read the time for his next class.

“We have the same class after this right?” Sujeong asks.

The latter nods, “Calculus felt 10 times better with you. I can’t imagine being alone there.” Said Yoosung as he gathers his stuff and put it inside his bag.

Sujeong snickered, “You managed well without me before this.” She pointed out.

“You have no idea how many times I fell asleep in that class. At least if you’re there, you can smack some sense back to me when I fall asleep.” Yoosung said playfully, earning a smack at the back of his shoulders.

The boy whimpered as he pressed the spot where Sujeong hit him. “What was that for??” He asks with a pout.

“For making me your personal alarm clock in the class. Geez, Yoosung, what did you do every night to make you so sleepy during classes?” She questioned, looking unpleased.

She stopped after realising her question, “You know what? Never mind, don’t answer that question. You played LOLOL every night. How could I forget?”

“Guilty as charged, Mrs Han.” The boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Sujeong rolled her eyes to the side before getting up, “Let's get going. I don’t want to be late.” She said, urging Yoosung to get up.

Both then left the cafeteria and walk towards the academic building before entering the calculus class and sat in the auditorium. Sujeong silenced her phone and put it inside her bag, setting it beside her feet. Her notebook and pens have been taken out of its case.

Yoosung on the other side only had his notebook and a pen set on the large table. His phone is still on his hand, now he is using the RFA Messenger and entering a chatroom Seven made.

She poked his sides when she saw their professor has come into the class. Yoosung quickly put his phone away and straighten up his sitting position when he saw the professor looking his way.

“Try not to sleep this time,” Sujeong whispered beside him.

 _Oh dear._ That was the first thing he thought about when she said that, already feeling sleepy.

 

**\------**

 

Seven parked his car carefully in the yellow box of the hospital car park. He took the envelope at the passenger's seat before getting out of the car and locking it. His feet moved towards the entrance of the huge building, greeting the nurses along the way. His steps stopped in front of a private room before he slides the door open.

The room only has one and only one occupant. There is a white-haired man with pink tips at the end of his hair in the room. The man was sitting in his bed, reading a book, not caring about Seven entering his room without his permission.

Seven greets the man with a smile, “How are you feeling today?” He asks, pulling the chair beside his bed.

Putting down the book, the man looked identical to him except for the different eye and hair colour.

“I’m fine. What do you want?” The latter asks sounding a little bit harsh.

“Aww, Saeran. Don’t be like that. Can’t you give this brother of yours a smile? I haven’t seen that in years!” Seven said trying to lighten up the chat.

Saeran sighed, now looking annoyed.

“What do you want, Saeyoung?” Saeran asks with a hard voice. His eyes noticing the envelope in Seven’s hand.

Seven hands him the envelope and he opened it, seeing a few papers and three pieces of photos.

“Haneul?” That was the first thing he said after seeing the photo.

Seven furrowed his eyebrows, “You know him?” He asks.

“He was one of Rika’s most devoted believer,” Saeran said as he starts reading the paper that comes with Haneul’s photo.

Seven got closer to Saeran as he waits for the younger to say anything more.

“He disappeared when you and V came to Mint Eye. Along with Rika. I haven’t heard anything from them after you took me away from that place.” Saeran continued before looking it Seven. “What did he do? How do you know him?” He questioned suspiciously.

Biting his lips, Seven contemplated whether he should tell Saeran or not. Saeran admitted to him that he was the one who lured Sujeong to Rika’s apartment in the first place and after he was taken away from Mint Eye and started his treatment here, he realized that he was wrong for making Sujeong the victim to Rika’s plan. The thought that she even planned to eliminate Sujeong if the plan didn’t work made him sick.

“What did he do? Saeyoung, tell me!” Saeran urged now impatient when Seven kept mum.

Seven gave Saeran a look of worry.

“He…he tried to kill Sujeong.”

Saeran paled.

 

**\------**

 

“Honey! I’m home!” Sujeong greeted as she took off her shoes.

She walks towards the living room to see if Jumin was resting there since the TV was turned on. But she only sees Elizabeth the 3rd on the couch, licking her fur. She then turns towards their bedroom when she hears his sneeze and turned off the TV before stepping towards their bedroom.

When she came into the room, she saw Jumin lying on the bed under the thick duvet. She can hear him sniffling and coughing under it. Sujeong walks towards the bathroom to take a shower before joining her sick husband on the bed.

Jumin flicked his eyes open when he hears the water running from the bathroom and tries hard to keep his eyes open, just to see his wife after a long day of not being able to see her. He was feeling a bit drowsy after taking his medicines. His eyes felt heavy as he waits for Sujeong to finish showering.

The sound coming from the bathroom finally stopped and Sujeong steps out from the bathroom wearing the silk nightdress Jumin bought for her when he was on a business trip in France.

“Did I wake you up?” Sujeong asks softly as she lies beside him.

He shakes his head before pulling her closer to him. He rests his head on her neck.

“I miss you so much.” He said groggily, his eyes now closed.

Sujeong touches his forehead to feel his temperature, “You’re warmer now. Thank goodness.” She said.

He hummed sleepily.

“Let’s sleep. I’m sure you’re tired.” Jumin sniffled as he said that. He heard her hum before he felt her kissing the top of his head and caressed his hair gently.

 _“Goodnight, I love you.”_ That was the last thing he remembered hearing before falling asleep. Having her beside him made all his worries and anxieties to disappear. And he hoped the nightmares he’s been having wouldn’t haunt him that night.


End file.
